Untitled
by AstROnAut
Summary: Bruce, Batman, and Anna, Wonderwoman, have a past together and a child is born. She comes back to Gotham when she is 17 to help her father and the new Batman. Being a child from Batman and Wonderwoman, she has HUGE powers! What will happen when she arrive


I don't own anything that is related to this story. None what so ever!!! I changed Wonder Woman name from Diane to Anna, and Bruce and Anna have a big past together; and for those who are Justice League Unlimited fans, Bruce is not Terry's father like in the episode of Epilogue!!

Prologue Part 1

Gotham City had just been saved once more by the Dark Knight from the vail Joker. Upon arriving back at the Bat Cave, Batman removed his suit and was greeted by Alfred at the top of the stairs.

"Master Wayne, welcome home, Miss Anna is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Alfred." said Bruce taking the phone and walking up the stairs to his master bedroom.

"Anna, what is the pleasure do I owe you for this call?"

"Well, Bruce, I'm in Gotham City right now and I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight with me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet, but we can always go with the flow!"

"Only dead fish go with the flow"

"Shut up Bruce. So what do you say?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"See you when you get here."

"Yup, see you then."

Bruce went to his closet and got dress for his evening out on the town. He was wearing black slacks, dark red button up shirt with the two button on top unbutton, a black blazer, and a nice pair of dress shoes.

Going down the stairs, he was skipping at least two to three stairs. For some odd reason, he was actually happy about tonight's date with Anna. Walking in the living room, he saw Alfred talking with Master Tim about his day.

"Ah Master Wayne! Where are you going all dressed up?" asked Alfred

"Anna called me and she said that she was in town. She asked me if I wanted to do something with her tonight and I said yes. Now, Tim, if anything happens tonight in Gotham, go, but only call me if you desperately need me. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" said Tim.

Bruce left the Manor with, for once, a smile on his face. He was actually happy about seeing Anna again. He had feelings for Anna, Wonder Woman, and his feeling for her grew for her more and more. Even in battle, he would protect her with all his power. The rest of the Jutice League wouldn't know it, cause Batman would do it so smoothly.

He arrived to Anna's hotel and picked her up. She was dress in a black dress to represent the Dark Night himself, but being a guy, Bruce didn't have any clue that it was representing him.

"Wow! Anna, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, but then again, you are always gorgeous."

To him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world and he wanted her for himself. Tonight he was going to press his luck in getting what he wanted the most in the world!

"Thank you, Bruce. You look wonderful tonight as well."

Anna got in the car and they drove off into the night. Bruce was almost praying for a peaceful night in Gotham for once. He loved being Batman, but he would give up in a heartbeat to be with Anna forever.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bruce.

"A bit."

"Anywhere that you would like to try?"

"Well there is this small italian restaurant by Wayne Towe that I've been dying to try since I got to Gotham. It's Italianna's."

"Sure, I heard that it was pretty good."

The night went by greatly. Bruce, being a gentlemen that he was, he paied for the meal.

"Sorry to bug you, Bruce, but do you think that we could go see that Play that is playing at the Gotham Theater Hall?"

"Of course".

Bruce couldn't stop smilling the whole night. He was spending time with the love of his life and he didn't want it to end.

After the play was done, Bruce drove back Anna to her hotel. She was staying in a 4-star hotel, but if Bruce would've known before hand that she was coming to Gotham City, he would've gotten her a 5-star hotel, probably a suite too.

"Bruce, do you want to come up with me to my room?"

"Sure."

Bruce and Anna took the elevator up to her room. On the way up to here room, there was this strange guy looking at Anna with eyes that were saying "I wouldn't mind to bang her". Bruce seeing this, walked up closer to Anna and placed his arms around her waist and whispered something in her left ear, so the strange man wouldn't hear what Bruce had to say.

Soon, both Bruce and Anna got off the elevator and walked to her room. Once inside, bruce grabbed the room's phone and order wine and strawberry to Room 502.

10 minutes later, the wine and strawberry was brought to the room and Bruce had paid for everything right there and then.

"Want a glass of wine, Anna?"

"Bruce, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not really?" he smirked

"Well, it's working."

She walked to him, remove the glass of wine from his hand, and pressed her lips agaisnt his.

Anna pulled back from Bruce's lips and place his wine glass on the night table. She walked back to him and pushed him against the bed and he drop on it with her on top of him.

Bruce placed his hands on each cheek of Anna and brought her face to his and kissed her. The kiss grew more passionately as the kiss went on.

"God, Anna, I've loved you since I saw you as Wonder Woman. At night, I dream about you with me like this, but I never thought that it would actually happen."

"Bruce, I love you so much. I've been dying to be able to kiss you and now that I'm finally able to with out being scared of what the rest of the team will say. I want to be with you, Bruce."

"Oh god, Anna, be mine."

"You know it, Bruce. I'm all yours for the taking."

As soon as Anna was done talking, she removed his blazer and started unbuttonning his shirt.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA!

Well guys, I hope that you all like it. Please read and review. Love you all


End file.
